Moments
by Dulche
Summary: A few moments between Karuta and Banri. Bittersweet FLUFF


Just finish reading whatever available scanlations of YoukoxBokuSS and zomg Karuta and Banri just melted my heart. Couldn't stop thinking of them. So random fic with random scenarios is made.

KarutaxBanri Forever even I know how bad it gets in the raws QAQ

* * *

It was expected. They were expected. Always together from the moment they met. No one expected different and they didn't mind. Why not? They were happy together and the future seems to be able to hold some happier times for them.

Karuta was the one to confess to Banri, always bold with her words. Blushing and surprised, he had returned the feeling long before it was declared. They were meant to be, at least in this lifetime and it was enough. They were satisfied and content with the way they were.

Time had tested many aspects of their relationship. Karuta grew ever stronger and her emotions fell deeper inside of her, Banri did his best to keep up and exceed, but what he couldn't provide physically in protection, he never lacked when it came to the emotions and understanding that Karuta really desired. As Karuta joined the SS, Banri grew more apprehensive about his self and his ability to keep Karuta safe but he was always able to keep her happy and was there for her when she needed. Her smile was always more then enough for him.

* * *

Their first kiss had been something simple and a nonchalant event. It was just a casual day for either of them and they had ended up in the park nearby the hostel. Banri was working up his nerve as Karuta chewed on a pocky stick. His bright blue eyes shut tight with embarrassment and shyness thinking of how to approach Karuta. They widened in shock, as he felt soft lips upon his. Pink eyes that many said were often unfocused, had mirth and amusement in them, and slowly they shut. He didn't know when but his eyes had shut too, Karuta swore she felt his lashes tickle her slightly.

As she pulled back, she observed with a knowing smile. Banri was bright scarlet and eyes still shut. She could still feel him on her lips and he was sure he was relishing the feeling too. He opened his eyes, slightly daze. Karuta was casually next to him on the bench once again chewing on a pocky stick. Unsure and shy, possibly lost in the moment and sad that the contact ended, Banri grabbed Karuta's hands, declared his heart once again, leaned in, let go and ran, face brighter then before. Even though, he had wanted too, he was still over thinking it.

Karuta stood there and picked up the fallen snack. A playful smile gracing her lips as she thanked the gods or deities or whatever watched over them for their simple happiness.

* * *

Banri had been going on training trips lately. Not that Karuta minded much, but she'd miss him more then he would really know. He'd buy her gifts but always did his best to not show his sentimental affections in front of others. He was on the path to be a delinquent after all.

Karuta sat in the lounge eating a strawberry millfuelle that day. Nobara was out at her other job, Sorinozuka had decided to tag along. Ririchiyo and Soushi were out, so were the maids on errands. The cook was out with his son and Kagerou was on one of his fanciful departures. So there sat Karuta alone waiting. Banri had said he was returning today but it was 3pm and still no sign. No loud entrance or declarations. No yells at Natsume for harassing him and calling him names. Just quiet, too quiet.

Karuta worried slightly that Banri could be hurt or maybe one of Natsume's pranks went to far. She'd hope not. The treat was sweet and calming but it could only help so much. Suddenly she felt something furry touch her leg. That could only be one thing. Reaching down, she grabbed the little brown ball onto her lap.

"Welcome back" she said patting his head.

The raccoon demon looked up at her with his doe eyes, looking a bit crossed eyed with the left in the middle of its forehead. He closed his eyes tightly and snuggled in to her stomach. Even through the fur Karuta could tell Banri was blushing again.

"I'll try harder next time." Muffled out Banri. Karuta continued patting him. Banri continued mumbling about how the trip was and Natsume's incessant comments and meanness to him. As he was telling Karuta about the fairy that saved him as he was tripping he suddenly felt himself being lifted. Soon he was eye to eye with Karuta. Doey eyes stared into pink watching, as they got closer. A soft pressure on his nose and he could feel his face heat up further.

Transforming back, Banri leaned forward and pushed his lips into Karuta's retreating ones. Both we joined at the lips clinging on to each other as they fell over from the sudden change. They hit the ground in a tangled heap; Banri shifted for Karuta to land on to his chest and had kicked the chair that was falling as well away. There they lied on the ground.

Karuta slowly propped herself up in her hands, hovering over Banri. "Thank you." She breathed.

"N-n-no, no, it was my fault." His face was bright red, he was sure of it. He cursed his inexplicable blushing especially at a time where he could have looked cool.

"You're always thinking about me," Karuta said. "you care for me more then I ever do myself." These words came out softly as she leaned in. Banri wanted to hold her, but saw her leaning in and waited in anticipation instead. Her eyes were fluttering shut, rosy pink lashes hiding the pink irises under, equally rosy lips getting closer. He swallowed.

As their lips were about to touch, Natsume had burst through the doors, "RASSSCAALLL!" from the shock Banri had turned his head to look at the intruder, Karuta had kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my, aren't you two busy," laughed out the bodyguard. "Look, look Sou-tan. The children are growing up." Soushi then walked through the doors, as did the rest of Ayakashi manor.

Their compromising situations and Banri's quick-tempered reactions made it a long night of bullying the little raccoon. All the while Karuta held his hand with a happy smile on her face. It was nice to have everyone home after all.

* * *

'What had happened! Where was I! Why!' pained questions of guilt ran through Banri's mind as he watch Karuta in the hospital bed. She looked as white as the room around her and her usual rosy glow was dull and faded. He had been by her side every moment he was allowed to be. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't see her like this, but he stayed cause he needed the reassurance that she was still here. She had seemed so gone, but the faint sounds of the machines that surrounded her were telling him she was still there.

Propping himself on to a chair by her bed, Banri grabbed her hand and laid his head on the bed by it. Her hand felt cold, yet he could still feel some kind of warmth. Interlacing their fingers, he did his best not to cry. Instead he began musing.

* * *

It was nearing Karuta's birthday. Not much was ever done by her family, but every year Banri would do his best to get a cake and a gift. For the first birthday they had been together, he gave her a bag of sweets. After that, a stuff tanuki that his caretaker assisted him in making. Over the years the gifts he chose would get more thought and consideration to their growing relationship. This year though, he couldn't come up with anything. He wanted to get her something she could treasure more then a snack or a toy but couldn't come up with anything.

Not wanting to lose his manly pride he didn't bother asking Natsume. No doubts in his mind that weirdo would choose something inappropriate or make him do something in return for the assistance. He still wonders how he got assigned such a bodyguard. Opting that he had no obvious answer in his room, he decided to take a walk.

Walking through the shopping district, he spotted a couple in front of a window. Curious he got closer. The woman had been pointing at some jewelry apparently but the man was apprehensive about it. She began whining about how all women need jewelry and how it was the best symbol of their love. That really caught Banri's attention. The man retaliated with a simple statement about how one day she would get a spectacular ring and the woman ended up blushing and hurrying them away for their reservations. Banri knew what he should get now.

Going into the store, he scoped out the selections. There were more designs then he could have imagined. When he had asked the store clerk for help they had laughed him off seeing how young he was. He felt insulted but they were right. He was young and he only had so much to spend. Dejected he turned around to leave. The store clerks must have felt bad for their treatment of him though and quickly called out to him.

Walking back over from the exit, the clerks pulled out a ring for him. It was silver with a twisted band. Inset was a pale pink rose quartz. It looked perfect for Karuta. When the clerk explained the meaning of the stone he knew it was completely perfect for Karuta. He scrimped and saved for weeks not wanting to ask his family for the money and finally got the ring wrapped up a day before Karuta's birthday.

* * *

Looking at Karuta's bare finger he chuckled to himself sadly. The nurse had passed him her belongings after he had blasted into the hospital when he was told of her admission. He still had the ring in his pocket. He remembers when he presented it to Karuta. She had been quite shocked at the unexpected gift. They had a lovely evening that birthday.

"Ne, do you know why I gave you that ring?" Banri began knowing that it probably wouldn't make a difference but he needed to talk to her. "Apparently a rose quartz means universal love, but you know that. But did you know, it also means that you are worth loving. You are worth more then anything to me, please don't go away." He felt the tear slide down his face but he just let it as he continued. "I wanted you to know you were worth it all and that you could love yourself as well." He had choked the last part out.

The room returned to silence as he ended. Banri let the tears trickle away and stayed until the nurse had told him visiting hours were over and he had to leave. As he lifted his head, neck stiff from the awkward position, he used his free hand to make sure his face was clear. As he was sadly, letting go of Karuta's hand, he felt a minute resistance. He wasn't sure but it felt like Karuta was trying to hold onto his hand. The tug wasn't strong enough for him to begin screaming for the doctors to check if she was waking up, but it reassured him, maybe she'll be back soon.

Smiling he gave a kiss on her hand and said goodnight. Holding onto the ring in his pocket as he left he hoped he wasn't imagining Karuta trying to hold onto his hand. He would be back soon. He always was.

* * *

The call from the hospital of Karuta's disappearance, the search for her and finding her in the park in demon form had been a frightful experience for Banri. She was crying he could tell. She wanted help and he wanted to give it. She was awake. She was alive. But she had asked him to kill her. Of course he wouldn't, he couldn't.

He told her again, he shouted it to the heavens that he would never leave her no matter what. He cared too much for her and selfishly wanted to keep her, no matter her form. They would find a way to allow her to transform back and live normally. However for now, she was here and together they would overcome what laid ahead and hopefully have more happy moments ahead.

* * *

End.

I can't write anymore, cause its gonna get depressing beyond this point Q-Q

Hope this was enjoyable, though slightly OOC.


End file.
